Scars
by loveslife12
Summary: Everyone has a story, and every scar has a story to tell. (series of one-shots) *This is both physical and emotional scars* Ch.4 Late Night Memories: Astrid looks back at day her uncle died, but has a heart warming moment with her husband.
1. Cut Arm

**A/N: This chapter follows my other fanfic "Hunting The Outcast". **

**FYI: For those who don't know, in HTTYD 2 Hiccup and Astrid are 20 years old and in this chapter they are 18. This chapter does contain Hiccstrid, but my next chapter wont if you were wondering. **

**Anyway, enjoy the first one-shot chapter of Scars :)**

* * *

_**Cut Arm**_

Astrid remembered that night vividly, and the outcome of it. Every time she looked at the faded brown scar on her bicep, she remembered her determination that night; to get her best friend back.

That was three years ago, and that week was one wild ride. Maybe even wilder than her first flight on the Night Fury; Astrid had to trust a girl who was very deceitful and shifty, but turned out to be a girl who wanted to be trusted again. She had to deal with The Outcast and she took on leadership when Hiccup and Toothless were taken. Now this scar was not just broken skin from a battle, but a reminder of a love she has for someone else.

If someone told her five years ago that she would become friends with the runt of the tribe then later court him, ride a Night Fury, and have a Deadly Nadder of her own, she would have called that person mad and have Stoick banish him for thinking such things.

Today, she looks at the woman she is now. Even at eighteen years old, Astrid was still learning about life. Her life was changed that night and everything after. She had never been so scared for someone else and had to lead her fellow dragon riders to save their next chief.

After they got Hiccup and Toothless back and came home, Astrid started to adore the scar she held on her arm. She always said "it's only fun if you get a scar out of it", but this blemish was one to favor. This wasn't her scar, it was _theirs_. This faded brown mark had shown Hiccup that no matter whom and what got a hold of him; she would always have his back and he would have hers. Even the little things that bothered them, they supported each other.

Like the other night when Hiccup and Astrid were practicing for the Dragon Race. They were having their own personal training for the sport all evening, and their only light was the moon and stars that were being reflected by the black ocean. With everyone asleep in the whole village, the only sound being heard was the wind being picked up by their dragon's wings. When Astrid was about to take her last lap, she felt her dragon doing down. "Hiccup, Stormfly is losing altitude! I have to land!" Astrid called and saw the Night Fury stopping and flew towards her.

"I saw the cove not that far from here." With all the strength Stormfly had left, they flew to the grassy wet ground. Astrid was starting to feel bad, the last thing she wanted to do was tire out Stormfly. The blue dragon fell on her stomach and breathed violently. The young woman crouched down to the beast and patted her scaly head. The Nadder gave a look that read "I'm fine, don't worry", but that was all Astrid could do. She then saw Toothless coming towards them, the young woman almost forgot they were there. The black dragon started to rub his head on Stormfly to give her comfort.

The rider of the Night Fury had the same idea; Astrid felt a force on her shoulder pad and saw a hand on it. She looked up and saw the man crouching down next to her. "You alright?"

Astrid heard the concern in his voice. "I'm fine….I just can't believe I wore her out. I didn't want her to go through that." She sighed then turned her head to look at him, and then blue met green at that moment. "I'm going to stay here for the night. Stormfly won't be strong enough to fly for hours." She said, but Hiccup didn't like that idea. "Astrid, you can't stay here. Your parents would kill me keeping you out this late."

"Hiccup, I'll be fine. I'm a big girl, I braid my own hair and everything." She said turning back to Stormfly who now sleeping.

"Well, I don't want you to be out here by yourself." Hiccup saw Astrid pulling her head back in frustration and groaned. "Hiccup, you shouldn't worry. Since when do I let myself get kidnapped?" she said with a smirk.

"You're seriously going there?" he said playfully and saw Astrid turning her head away from him with the smirk still planted. Hiccup watched her get up from the damp ground and looked down at him. "Well, maybe you should learn how to fight without the help of your dragon." She said getting ready to run knowing what would happen next. "Okay, that's it." Astrid started to run away from her boyfriend seeing him get off the ground.

Toothless watched his rider teasingly chasing the shieldmaiden around the cove. When he got close enough to her, Hiccup got behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her towards him. Astrid let out a small shriek when he grabbed her, but started to laugh. With his arms still around her, she turned around and looked at him. They both chuckled at each other and Astrid put her hands on each side of his face. The couple just enjoyed each other's company with their eyes closed and noses touching.

She felt her body being pulled into his and his arms clutching around her. Astrid smiled feeling the contact of each other. Astrid never thought she would be a cuddlier, but having his arms blocking the cold wind was always worth it. With eyes still closed, she pulled her lips by his and swept them together. She felt his lips pushing onto hers; smiling under his lips she wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt his hands rubbing her back and one snaking up into her hair. Astrid tilted her head into his hand and felt his other hand sliding up on her marked arm.

She felt his cold hand on her bare arm and his thumb rubbing on her scar. Astrid shivered under his touch and felt the bumps forming all over her body. She then released her arms from his neck and placed her hands on his chest, feeling his rapid heartbeat under her palms. Feeling her shudder, Hiccup went back to covering her torso but kept his fingers on her scar. He loved touching that once broken skin; it was a scar that was formed because she tried to save him from The Outcast back when they were enemies with Berk. Seeing and feeling the scar always remind him of her love. Even though he knew that a scar didn't need to remind him, all it did was that it showed him how much she'll protect him.

After a few minutes of kissing, sleep started to take over and they leaned against on a rock to rest. Hiccup felt Astrid dozing next to him and he slightly picked her up so her head would be on him than the stone. The shieldmaiden felt the top half of her body being moved and her head fell on her boyfriend's shoulder. Trying to get more comfortable, she put herself in front of him and put her head on his chest. Hiccup smiled down at her and saw that her eyes were shut. The future chief crossed his legs and lifted her up to sit on him. Astrid smiled that he was trying to make her feel content; it was one of the things she loved about him.

After a few moments, Hiccup felt her breathing steadily and softly, he knew she fell asleep. Looking down at her, he brushed the bangs that fell in front of her face. He thought he woke her when her face scrunched by the touch, but her face softened then relaxed. The young man smiled at the woman who was on him, he never thought that Astrid Hofferson would be his girlfriend. If someone told him that he would court Astrid when he was a child, he would have thought that person was crazy. Looking at his life now, he never thought to be this lucky to be with the most amazing woman on Berk.

With the little light being shown from the heavens, he saw the blemish on her bicep. He put his hand on her arm and started to brush the brown mark with his thumb. He loved that scar; he remembered how blotchy and red it was when he first saw it three years ago. Ever since he defeated The Red Death, he made a mental note to himself: To protect his people. With Astrid being on top of the list of people to protect, he made sure of it, and he knew she would do the same for him.

* * *

**A/N: Hope that the fluff was okay, and that Astrid wasn't too OOC. I wanted to make her a little more playful since in HTTYD 2 she's more lighthearted and likes to make fun of Hiccup.**

**If you want proof on why I made Astrid a little more playful, go to YouTube and watch the Hiccstrid clip of HTTYD 2 with Obama blocking the screen. **


	2. Dragon Toy

**A/N: I was going to wait and post this next week, but it was my shortest chapter so I thought I should post it early. Anyway, I was very pleased by how it turned out and I hope you will too.**

**Also, please tell me who you want me to write about next: just the name of the person is all I need :)**

**This takes place after episode 17:Breakneck Bog. **

* * *

_**Dragon Toy**_

Hiccup sat on his wooden bed looking at the old toy. To think that this was the only thing he knew that was from his mother. Okay so he had his helmet that his dad said was part of her breast plate, but this was special. His mother who he barely remembers made this from her own two hands. Every stitch was perfect and she even put his name on it. He always hated that he doesn't even remember how she looked and sounded like. The woman who gave him life, he'll never know.

He only knows what his dad has told him about her. That she was a beautiful woman, a loving wife and a doting mother to him. She was also secretive, caring, a good fighter and a wonderful partner to her peers. He even knows that it was his mother who introduced his dad to Gobber. Okay so maybe introduced is the wrong word. More like that his dad saw Gobber flirting with his mom when they were newlyweds and his dad flat out told Gobber that was his wife.

When he was told that his mother was the most beautiful woman on Berk during her youth. He wondered why he didn't get her genes of physical attractiveness. Then he thought maybe that was a good thing. Who wants girls chasing him around 24/7? Well maybe Snotlout would love that.

Anyway, the toy that was in his hands gave him mix emotions. This reminded him of his mother, but he will never remember her. He hates how he doesn't have any memory of the woman, but everyone else does. What kind of son doesn't remember the woman who gave birth to him? He was so glad that this was in the chest and not gold or other typical treasures. To think that this toy was still in good shape for being in the ocean for fifteen years, and had little loose strings that he fixed. When his father told him that this toy, this creation, is what his mother worked deeply hard on; he rejected it when he first looked at it.

He wish his mother was still alive so he could hug her and tell her how much he loves this stuff animal now, but he knew he'll never get the chance. His mother was gone and he'll never get to be with her. This was something that would never heal. He could only imagine the look on her face when he rejected her creation. Sure, he was only a few months old, but the thought still hurt him. Then to make it worse, he threw it into the ocean.

He was pleased that Trader Johann found the chest that held this treasure. This might be the only thing he'll have to be close to his mother. While staring down at the toy, he felt a nudge on his arm. He turned his head and saw the big green eyes of his dragon. Hiccup smiled and scratched the dragon's favorite spot.

He couldn't believe that even at a young age, he was terrified of dragons. He wished his mother could see him now. He started to envision how she would respond when she found out that he trained a Night Fury. Would she be glad and support him? Or would she be angry at him like how his dad responded? No matter what the outcome could have been, he would still love her.

Hiccup saw the moon light coming from his skylight. Toothless gave his rider another comforting nudge before going to sleep. The young teen watched his dragon burn his rock bed and started to slumber. Hiccup smiled and looked back at the toy. He did what no teenage boy would do. He got under his covers and clutched the toy to his face. He knew if anyone saw him sleeping with a stuff animal, he would be mocked of for the rest of his life, but if this was the only contact he would get from his mother, so be it.

He pushed the toy to his face and started to breathe on it. It smelled of fish, but his mind wondered if his mother would smell the same. Yeah…. maybe not the best sent, but it was worth the whiff. He moved the stuff toy from his face to his chest. He clutched the toy securely to him with fear that it would disappear from his hands. No matter how much he wondered about his mom, he knew no one would replace her. Even though he at little knowledge about her compared to everyone else, he knew that she always loved him.

Even when his mind starts to drift to the depress mother who got her handiwork denied by an infant, he also thinks of the loving woman who fed, clothed, played and loved him. That was the woman he wanted to remember. Not a saddened woman, but the wonderful mother who did anything and everything for him.

* * *

**A/N: Here's a tip, never watch the HTTYD 2 trailer and then Breakneck Bog. I did and I got major mother/son feels. If you couldn't figure out what the scar was in this chapter, it was Hiccup wondering about how his mother reacted when he hated the toy as a baby. I know I felt bad for her, so I wanted to write about it. **


	3. Few Injuries

**A/N: Alright guys another chapter (finally) anyway this is based on the story that Alvin told Hiccup about how him and Stoick turned from friends to enemies in "Cast Out Part 2"**

**Also, Hiccup said Alvin as been upset for 20 years. So I took that as he's been banished that long. So this takes place 3 years before Alvin got sent to Outcast Island. **

**Gobber also said that Stoick and Alvin haven been inseparable since birth. So I took that as they are the same age.**

**I also did my math on their ages so here they are:**

**Stoick: 23**

**Alvin: 23**

**Gobber: 28**

**Valka: 13**

* * *

The night was calm, but the Berkians were expecting an attack like any other night. Stoick was polishing his helmet while his father was mapping out plans for another chief meeting. There was a knock at the door and Stoick's best friend, Gobber ran in.

"Gobber! Why don't you just walk in without knocking? I didn't even invite you in." Stoick said seeing his old friend panting the door step.

"Enough of your sarcasm, Stoick! I saw a Monstrous Nightmare coming in from the North!" Gobber panted and saw the chief behind Stoick smiling.

"You know what to do son. Go get your peers and lead them into battle!" Stoick rolled his eyes at his father. Even though he's no longer a teenager, he father still treats him like one. He knows he'll be chief soon, but it seemed that his father was more excited about it than he was.

"Gobber, get Alvin, Spitelout, Sven, and the others! Then meet me by the great hall for the plan." Stoick yelled while grabbing his hammer and put on his helmet.

After a few minutes, Stoick and his group of men were waiting for his plan. "Alright, First we distrait the dragon to get him to use all of its shot limits. Then I want Alvin and Spitelout to tear the beast's wings while Gobber and I smash its head, then-"

"Hold on Stoick! What gives you the right to lead us? I say we jump the beast and cut its head off!"

"First off, my father put me in charge, and your plan is too hazardous."

"Just because your father is the chief, doesn't make your plan better!"

"Enough! You don't have to like my plan, but we are following it! If you don't like it, you can tell it to my father, your chief!" Stoick yelled to the point the vain on his forehead could pop out. Alvin growled at him and glared at the chief-to-be.

"Alright enough you two, we got a dragon to kill!" Gobber shouted that got Stoick to get back into focusing on the attack.

"Stoick, the dragon found the sheep!" Spitelout cried, and then Stoick turned around and saw the beast put a sheep in its mouth.

"Let's go men!" Stoick cried and ran to the dragon with the others following.

The Monstrous Nightmare heard the battle cry and saw the Vikings running to him. The dragon fired at the men, but felt something get on his back. The Nightmare turned its long neck and saw Alvin.

"Alvin what are you doing?! I said we were going to let it use all of its shot limits!" Stoick exclaimed seeing his friend betray his plan.

"Your plan was taking too long! We have to attack it right away or it will take our life stock!"

"Get off Alvin! **Right Now**!"

Alvin didn't listen to him, but decided to take his sword to stab the beast. However, the dragon tried to shake the Viking off of him. Alvin tried to stay on, but accidently cut the beast instead of stabbing it. The Monstrous Nightmare roared in pain and threw the man off of him.

The raging beast saw the men surrounding him. To save himself, he attacked them. The dragon then saw a hand with a weapon coming at him. At first instinct, he grabbed the hand of the Viking and bit it off.

"**GOBBER**!" Stoick cried seeing his friend kneeling on the ground holding his handless arm. Gobber saw the blood surrounding him from his arm and the dragon's mouth. He felt the tears coming out of his eyes from the pain as he heard his friend keep calling for him.

Stoick put an arm around Gobber's shoulders trying to protect him. "Spitelout slit its throat!" Stoick commanded, but after he stated the next attack plan, the dragon had already left.

"Let's get you to the healer." Stoick said has he and the men ran to get to the house.

~oOo~

Stoick paced in front of the door waiting for any news about his friend. Then he heard foot steps behind him and saw his father and Valka coming towards him.

"All you alright son?"

"How's Gobber?"

Stoick nodded, "I'm fine father. It's Gobber I'm worried about. They haven't told me anything about him yet."

"How did this happen?" Valka asked and saw the fury in his eyes. Just at the right moment, Stoick saw Alvin in the distance. Stoick started to walk to him feeling his anger rising with every step he took.

"_**You**_!" Stoick growled and punched Alvin in the face.

"What the Helheim, Stoick! Do you think I tried to get Gobber to lose his hand?!" Alvin shouted holding his bloody nose.

"You didn't follow my orders! Because of you, Gobber no longer has an arm and the dragon escaped!"

"You've been letting a lot of dragons escape ever since you started hanging out with _her_!"

"You leave Valka out of this! We are talking about you _disobeying_ me!"

"You better get used to it Stoick, because what happened this night tells me you'll be the worse chief Berk will have."

"And you are the worst worrier and friend."

"Me?! You came to me and punched me in my nose!"

"You deserved it!"

"_**Stoick**_!" Valka cried behind the two men. They both looked down at the young teen. "You are better than that! You don't need Alvin bringing you down. It's Gobber we are worried about, not Alvin." Valka stated and turned to Alvin, "and you! He is your future chief! You treat him with respect! You follow his commands, even if you don't agree with them."

Alvin breathed a laughed. "Is this you now Stoick? Letting some _child_ speak for you? You are weak Stoick, and so will be your descendants." Alvin said walking away from the two.

"Child? I'm no child, I'm 13!"

"Let's just go, Val. I need to see Gobber." Valka nodded as they walk back to the healers.

~oOo~

Stoick, Valka, and the chief were in the room with Gobber who was getting his arm wrapped up.

"You're strong boy. I thought you'd be moping around." The chief said.

"Oh, Just because my hand is now in a dragon. Doesn't mean I'm no longer Gobber the Belch!"

Stoick laughed at his friend. "Well, at least you're more of a Viking than I am." Gobber shock is head, unaware about Alvin and Stoick's fight.

"Stoick, you are a Viking. Trust me, just because I lost my first limb before you don't mean anything."

"You guys are crazy, but that's why you're my friends." Valka said smiling knowing Gobber will be okay.

"Why thank you lass! I rather be crazy than normal. If I was normal I'll be no longer Gobber!" The three just laughed at the jolly man.

As the years went on, they learned from Gobber that no matter what happens to you; life goes on. Live it and don't mop around feeling sorry for yourself, but embrace it and let it be a part of you.

* * *

**A/N: Before anyone ask; yes Stoick and Valka are 10 years apart. In the HTTYD 2 Art Book. It stated that Valka was 40 and Stoick was 50 in the website. So don't think I made that age gap up. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed don't forget to review :)**


	4. Late Night Memories

**A/N: This took me longer to make just because of the ending. Anyway this was ****originally going to about only Fearless Finn, but didn't turn out that way. **

**This is a Hiccstrid chapter and I'm still working on the fluff, so please be nice :) Also they might be OOC, but I don't really want worry about it for this chapter considering what is going on.**

_Italics are Flashbacks and Thoughts_

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Astrid woke up in the middle of the night and saw a green and blue glow from outside. Trying to be careful to not disturb her husband, she got of bed. She put her robe on and looked out the window. The cold wind hit her face as she saw Arvin Dale's Fire dancing in the sky.

She almost forgot that ten years ago, she and Hiccup (with Fishlegs' help) drove the Flightmare away from Berk. She almost forgot about that six year old that had to put on a brave face, but was crying on the inside. With a heavy sigh, The Chieftainess thought back 20 years ago.

"_It's Fearless Finn! He just…Froze!" Astrid heard a man cry. She saw the others looking back at her. Astrid hung her head, but wanted to go after the dragon that killed her uncle. She lifted up her axe but got stopped. _

"_It's going to take a whole lot more than that wee axe, Astrid." Gobber said letting go of the weapon. The little girl could only watch the dragon flying away, and screamed with anger and fury. _

"_Let's go lass. Maybe The Chief can help." Gobber said leading the girl by the hand to the house by The Great Hall. Gobber opened the door and saw a young boy putting wood in the fire. _

"_Hey Hiccup, where's your father?"_

"_I don't know." He said "I thought he was fighting the dragon."_

"_No, it's gone and left. Maybe he's outside, you two stay here." _

_The two kids just stood in silent with the only sound was the crackling of the fire. Astrid was getting tired of him staring at her. So she turned her back from him and everything starting to get foggy. Before she knew it, she was crying._

_The young boy must have heard because she heard him coming closer. "You okay?" _

_Astrid shook her head trying to not look at him. _

"_Do you want to talk?"_

_Astrid sighed out of frustration. What gave this kid the right to get into her problems? All she wanted to do was crawl in a hole and never hear anything about the Flightmare. Just then, the door opened and The Chief walked in. _

"_Astrid, I heard what happened. Are you okay?" The little girl sighed, he was The Chief. She knew he had to answer him._

"_No, I'm not okay." Stoick huffed and patted the girl on the back. _

"_Just stay here and I'll find your parents then-"_

"_My parents! I have to go find them!" She cried but was stopped by the bearded man. "Whoa, easy lass. I'll got get them, you stay here with Gobber and Hiccup." Astrid looked backed down and hugged her knees to her chest. She heard Gobber whispering then saw Hiccup sit next to her and cleared his thought. "I'm sorry about your Uncle."_

_Astrid shook her head at him. She didn't want sympathy! She was a warrior, and warriors don't need sympathy!_

"_Just leave me alone Hiccup! You don't know what I'm going through!"_

"_I kind of do."_

_Astrid looked at him as started to speak again. "My mother was taken away by a dragon when I was a baby. I don't even remember what she looks like." The girl nodded but got her bitter side back. "Yeah, but I remember my Uncle. It's different. I just want to be alone right now." She got up and walked away from the boy and sat in the corner to be by herself._

Astrid sighed at the memory. Even at six she was cold hearted to the man she now calls her husband. She leaned on the window sill watching the lights move in the starry sky. She then heard a creak behind her and felt a body press agents her back. She relaxed and striated up herself once she felt his arms go around her waist, and felt him kiss her temple.

"Hey." He said in a groggy voice.

"Hey yourself," she said back turning her head to look up at him.

"What you doing up? Stomach hurting you again?" He asked putting a hand on her lower torso. Astrid breathed a laughed and put her hand on top of his.

"No…Just wanted to watch the lights." She said as she felt him rest his stubble chin on her shoulder. She leaned in further into his chest as he made little circles on her stomach. Ever since they found out they were expecting a month ago, those little circles he made always made her feel content.

"Can you believe we are witnessing Arvin Dale's Fire without worrying about the Flightmare for the first time?"

"Yeah, seems like yesterday I made you come with me to fight it off." She heard her husband laugh lightly as he pulled her in closer and kissed her neck.

"I don't get it…" Astrid started "Why are you so good me? I treated you like dirt as children."

Hiccup shrugged and kissed the top of her head. "I don't know, I guess I always knew we had more in common than you thought. Turns out we did, I was made fun of for being a hiccup, and you were made fun of for being a Hofferson. The only difference is that you tried to be the best warrior, and I trained a Night Fury. I also hate to hold grudges; it takes the fun out of life."

Astrid turned around to face her husband seeing the light reflecting off of his eyes. "You are amazing. Have I ever told you that?"

Hiccup smiled lightly and pressed his forehead on hers. "Not all the time, but it's still nice to hear." Astrid breathed a laughed and pressed her lips on his. "Well then, you are amazing. Thank you for being such a great friend and an amazing husband to me." She said brushing his messy auburn hair through her fingers.

"I take it back; I want to hear you say that every day." He got a playful slap in the face for that statement.

"Don't let your ego get big babe. Now we should get to bed, we both need to get up early." Hiccup groaned but walked to the bed anyway.

"Hey I can't help it! You're The Chief, you need your energy." Astrid said closing the shutters of the window and following her husband. Both of them sat up in bed leaning against the wooden headboard.

"Odin knows how my dad did this. I just wish I listened to him before he…..you know." Astrid saw him hung his head before lying down completely on the bed. Astrid looked down at him and shook her head.

"Why do you think so lowly of yourself?" Hiccup looked up at her, and then turned his body to face the other direction. Astrid breathed through her nose looking at the back of his head. He tried to help her 20 years ago, now it was her turn. She grabbed his shoulder and pinned him down on the bed as she hovered over him.

"Listen to me this time! You are a great Chief, even your father new you'd be the best. I bet you your father felt the same way when he became Chief. Don't you get it? I have heard people say great things about you. They think you're amazing, why don't you?" Hiccup just looked up at her; he thought she would have known why he felt like this.

"It's hard for me to think people like my leadership. I know I've been Chief for a few years now, but I still feel weird about it." Astrid nodded her head lightly and lied down next to him. She pressed her face in the crook of his neck and snuggled her body to his.

"You know, you should get used to it. You've been doing this for six years and you become a better leader every day." Hiccup cocked a brow at her, "Okay, maybe every day was a little far fetched."

"A little?"

"Babe, you know what I'm trying to say. Now go to sleep."

"Yes ma'am." He laughed as he pulled her closer. After a few minutes, Hiccup knew she was already asleep by her steady breathing; he looked down at her as he pulled the blanket over her shoulder. Looking down at his wife, he thought about their past lives. Sometimes he wishes he could go to the past and tell himself that life does get better.

Then at other times, he's glad how he went from the lonely boy to having friends and a growing family. Sure his father is no longer around, and he still grieves over him. However, he has learned that there are good times to cover the bad. This is one of those good times.

Having his wife in his arms and knowing their child growing inside of her was a great moment to experience. Hiccup sighed and pressed his lips onto her hair. Astrid moved closer to him in her sleep then relaxed under his touch. The Chief smiled as he adjusted his pillow and rested his cheek on top of her head.

"_Maybe the gods don't hate me_." He thought as sleep took over him as Arvin Dale's Fire hovered over their home. The lights swayed over Berk like an angelic being watching over the sleeping island for the first time and years to come. For the first time ever, the lights were no longer a sign of danger, but a sign of hope for the future of Berk.

* * *

**A/N: Man that ending was a pain to write! Hope it wasn't too bad. Also I'm thinking about making a fic about Valka and Stoick's early years. I think their relationship might be fun to write considering that 10 year age gap. Anyway, hope you liked it and don't forget to review :)**


End file.
